Beloved
by FFBleachFan3221
Summary: After may Fan girl complaints I give you this.
1. Chapter 1

**The Beloved**

**I do not own Naruto or anything I just think this would make a good story.**

Summary: The Kyuubi gets tired of Naruto's treatment, and chooses to show him love in an odd way.

Yaoi paring: Kyuubi, Sauske, Shikamaru, Kiba, Kakashi, Yamamoto, Kabuto, Pain, Konohamaru (grown up in anbu), Zabuza, Neji, Kisame, Itachi, Ibiki, Hiashi, Kidomaru, Akamaru, Kankuro, Gemma, Lee, Minato, Kimimaru, Izumo, Kosestsu, Garra, Fugaku, and Asuma.

After many complaints I made this so shut up.

Naruto is Uke

Finally 2 people will have ther way with him per chap.

* * *

After a long day for Naruto he seemed saddened. Why? You may ask. Because of Sauske Uchiha. He always got what he wanted in just a snap of his fingers, and called him a dobe. What did he have? Nothing…Absolutely nothing apart from Iruka. Iruka decided it'd be best for everyone to have a day off tomorrow. Naruto was glad he'd have a day to sulk.

"Why?" he muttered walking into his apartment. He discarded his jump suit except for his orange clad boxers. He went to bed crying silently.

The Kyuubi saw what was happening to his jailor. It pained his heart to see his jailor crying. Even the fox knew this wasn't the life his jailor should have. He suddenly thought of something. What if he used his power to alter reality? Surly his jailor would be loved.

"Please…"He heard Naruto said. "make the hurt go away." Suddenly red chakra escaped his body forming a teen around his age with spiky red hair which grew past his shoulders.

"Shh kit." Kyuubi said stroking his hair. "I'll make the pain stop."

Naruto broke down grabbing Kyuubi crying. He returned the embrace with a hug. "I'll care for you. Show you that you'll be loved by all." Naruto finally relaxed in his embrace, and fell asleep.

Naruto woke up feeling odd. _"Where am I?" _he got up to look around then he realized he was in the Uchia manor. _"Why am I here?" _It was no secret that he and Saukra were dating so why was he here? Then he saw Sauske.

"About time you woke up." He said sternly. "Now how about we continue honey."

As much as he would like to retort he found himself pinned on the bed being kissed by him. He struggled a bit only to see his boxers discarded on the floor. He gasped as Sauske took his length in his mouth. The pleasure was killing him so he shot 4 times his mouth. Naruto was so dazed he didn't realize that Sauske was undressed. "Ride me."

Naruto went over to him, and penetrated himself with Sauske's cock, and bounced up, and down slowly then went even faster. Sauske pumped his erection as he thrusted himself more, and more. "Ahh!" Naruto moaned as he came. He felt Sauske cum inside him, and naruto loved it.

Naruto woke up again, but this time he was in the Nara house hold.

"Naru-chan…" he looked to the side to see Shikamaru naked right next to him. "I love you." He said kissing Naruto. Naruto didn't understand what was going on but he liked it. It made him feel special. But this was wrong. He tried to push away only to have the shadow user slink his hands around Naruto's waist deepening the kiss. Shikamaru lazily played with his nipples before playing with the rest of his skin. Naruto shuddered. Naruto felt the shadow user lube his tunnel with his tongue causing him to gasp. Shika brought his lovers legs over his shoulders as he thrusts into Naruto.

For a lazy person Shikamaru could move fast, but he some how got faster. Naruto screamed with pleasure as each thrust hit his sweet spot. He came all over his stomach pulling Shika over to him.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Beloved**

**I do not own Naruto or anything I just think this would make a good story.**

Summary: The Kyuubi gets tired of Naruto's treatment, and chooses to show him love in an odd way.

Yaoi paring: Kyuubi, Sauske, Shikamaru, Kiba, Kakashi, Yamamoto, Kabuto, Pain, Konohamaru (grown up in anbu), Zabuza, Neji, Kisame, Itachi, Ibiki, Hiashi, Kidomaru, Akamaru, Kankuro, Gemma, Lee, Minato, Kimimaru, Izumo, Kosestsu, Garra, Fugaku, and Asuma.

Naruto woke up again this time but this time in Kiba's room. He looked around the room to find Kiba next to him with his hands wrapped around his figure. "Are you ready?" Kiba said.

Before Naruto answered his lips were devoured. A moan escaped from his lips. Kiba caressed his slender form marking everywhere. Moans escaped his lips as Kiba took his length in. Naruto couldn't help it felt so good. He shot in Kiba's mouth.

Then Kiba prepared him. One finger was all it took to make Naruto gasp. Not caring if he was ready or not he started thrusting like crazy. One hand wrapped around naruto length pumping it. "Fuck Kiba!" "Naruto your so tight!" Kiba kept thrusting making Naruto scream out in pleasure. They reached their climax. "NARUTO!" "KIBA" they came all over the bed."I love you Kiba" "Me too my kistune."

This time when Naruto woke up it was Kakashi's apartment. He turned to see his Sensei only to find his actual face. He had a chiseled face that well made other people look away in shame. Kakashi wasted no time kissing him. By this point Naruto eagerly opened his mouth to Kakashi.

Their tongues fought for dominance, but as usual Naruto didn't have enough technique. Kakashi kissed his and used his tongue to play with him working his way to his nipples.

"Ah!" Naruto moaned. He shuddered as Kakashi went lower and lower. He took Naruto's length in full. "AH!" Naruto came in Kakashi's mouth. Kakashi smiled as he prepared Naruto. "Naru relax or this will hurt." Naruto took deep breaths. When the jounin thought he was ready he thrusted into Naruto. "ah!Ah! KAKASHI!""Naruto cum for me." They came, but this time Naruto leaned into his lover's embrace.


End file.
